


【德哈/NC17】禁林许愿池

by dongtang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongtang/pseuds/dongtang
Summary: ■明里视奸背地痴汉德x人气高涨救世哈随着哈利得到了火焰杯（塞德里克存活），哈利的人气空前高涨，他是霍格沃茨的英雄，透过人群视奸英雄的金发斯莱特林找到了传说中的禁林许愿池……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 66





	【德哈/NC17】禁林许愿池

**Author's Note:**

> *痴汉德注意  
> 主德拉科视角

格兰芬多宿舍浸满月色的窗边

总是在将近凌晨出现一个金发身影，

背光看不清他脸上的神情。

徽章在德拉科苍白的手指中一会图案旋转变换成“波特臭大粪”一会变成“支持塞德里克”，德拉科用大拇指和食指捻着徽章轻轻敲着膝盖。 

“我好想有一张跟哈利·波特的合影！”一个褐发男孩从走廊另一头走过来。“哦，埃尔维斯，你可以去找救世主本人问问可不可以不是吗？”他旁边的男孩提醒带着赫奇帕奇围巾的埃尔维斯说道。他们从以一种放荡不羁的姿态坐在霍格沃茨后院走廊墙栏上的德拉科面前走过有说有笑，阳光透过走廊照在走廊柱子上的藤蔓。 

德拉科苍白的嘴唇突然颤抖，他迅速拔出了魔杖，抛起徽章，“烈焰熊熊。” 

**徽章在半空中被烈火烧尽** ，暖光照在德拉科苍白的脸庞和银灰色的眼睛里。 

他利索的跳下栏墙，斯莱特林袍子立马恢复了以往有的整洁。崭新的皮鞋在走廊石质地砖上发出不规则间隔的踩踏身，正如他们的主人，心情不规律波动不已。

德拉科渴望哈利•波特的一切，这是只有他知道的秘密。 

罗恩一把揽过哈利的肩头，左右扭头看了看说：“哈利！每个人都在看你，你感受到了吗？说实在的我挺羡慕的，可是在亲眼见证了三强争霸赛有多凶险之后我就觉得你的安全我更关心，赫敏说得对。”说到最后罗恩笑了笑，亲昵的拿头撞了撞哈利。

哈利很高兴他最好的朋友已经不疏远他，在比赛途中那些学生嘲讽自己作弊得以参加比赛的事也都过去了。

现在他哈利·波特可以挺起胸膛行走在霍格沃茨，当然不太英雄的事——比如夜间披上隐形斗篷溜出去玩还是不要讲给这些热情高涨的学生们。 

他跟罗恩一走到礼堂就被各色领带的学生围拥着，他跟罗恩挪步到自己的位置，人群也跟随者挪动，像一团团结的蜜蜂。

“哈利，可以讲讲你是怎么智斗火龙的吗？就是那只匈牙利树蜂！哦，我真后悔我当时没在现场观看。”一个二年级的拉文克劳男孩站在最前排有些喘不过气的说着，或许是人太多压着他了。 

“我也想听听！”一个蜜棕色卷毛的雀斑女孩说，“还有迷宫是不是很可怕？你是怎么解救塞德里克脱离困境的？”她拿着羽毛笔和羊皮纸仿佛想记下来。 

当时的情况真的很危险。救世主舔了舔自己的嘴唇说道。他试图解决学生们源源不断的问题，这一切落在对面德拉科眼里。 

不知道他的嘴唇尝起来是什么滋味。德拉科喝了一口南瓜汁。“看他神气的样子，draco！”潘西尖细的声音在德拉科身边响起，“仿佛世界都被他拯救了！”说完潘西发出了噪人的讥笑声，德拉科也嗤笑着对上她的眼神。 

“you're right.”德拉科接腔，“拯救世界的救世主为什么不能先拯救一下他糟糕的领带呢！”高尔、布拉克迎合的发出笑声，潘西像被笑完了腰一样轻轻把右手置于德拉科左肩。

德拉科笑着，舌头 **不自然地** 划过上颚。 

“马尔福你去哪？”夜晚斯莱特林休息室扎比尼的声音从德拉科身后传出。 

“这不是你该管的，扎比尼。”德拉科头也不回的挥挥手，走出了休息室大门。 

月光下德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛变得接近银灰色，那里像一弯清潭，不带杂质。他金色的发丝显得柔顺，在光线强烈的地方甚至能镀上淡淡的光芒。苍白的脸旁在月色照抚下显得更加清冷，比吸血鬼少几分阴霾。

淡色色调的脑袋使他在夜色下很明显，能跟这个金发灰眼脑袋相反的就是格兰芬多的黄金男孩——哈利·波特了。 

哈利生着一双绿色眼睛，每当那双眼睛跟德拉科对视的时候，里面总是盛满怒气，倒是别具风情。德拉科每次在剑拔弩张的对视后，总是在脑内 **偷偷回味** 。泡着绿蛤蟆似得或许能形容，但其他的形容词也不是不行， 

比如像飘着薄雾的清晨绿林，比如掉进绿色粘稠药剂里的琥珀。 

有时德拉科会用食指敲打桌面然后脑内想象用舌头舔舐眼睛边皮肤的画面，想象那眼睛在被 **禁锢** 着舔舐下浮起热气。 

哈利的头发是浓郁的黑色，比德拉科自己淡金的色调显得颇为活泼健康。明明同样是白皙的皮肤，哈利的则是白里透红，每寸皮肤都冒着可爱。自三年级身体变化，回过神哈利已经比自己矮了半个头。每次凑近自己都自动低下头俯下些身子接受黑发救世主的怒视。

如果背后是墙就更好了，能把救世主留在墙壁和自己的身躯之间能让德拉科心情不错。 

德拉科快步穿过走廊，同时注意脚步声不能太重。他不想在这里碰到费尔奇或者说斯内普教授。即使斯内普教授偏心斯莱特林学生，但也不能保证他会让学生大摇大摆在宵禁后夜游霍格沃茨并且视而不见。他摸了摸右口袋，里面装着的东西碰撞发出叮当响。 

在德拉科的皮鞋踏上草地的时候他方才微微松了一口气。他正走在前往禁林的方向，天杀的不要出现那个霍格沃茨大个子守卫，他那巨大邋遢的胡子在三年级就受到德拉科频频白眼。也保佑没有教授在这个时间点站在二楼以上靠着窗瞭望草地的习惯。 

冷风划过德拉科的袍子，使袍子在身后划出一个个黑色弧度。 

前面就是禁林了，相比草地前方是又密又闷的树林，

只有近处的树木能看清颜色，远处则是笼罩在黑影里。 

德拉科停下深呼一口气，拿出魔杖念了个能让魔杖头保持光芒的咒语走了进去。灌木丛的树枝划过德拉科的衣边，德拉科略微皱眉侧身穿梭着。 

或许该早点去把那个叫光荣之手的东西买下。 

德拉科得出了跟昨晚一样的结论。 

禁林里一颗金色脑袋在移动。在一定方向穿梭禁林四分钟后，前面有一片没有树木生长的微微只有杂草的空地。这里月光不再被树枝遮挡，放肆的照射下来，也照射在德拉科头顶金色的发旋上。 

德拉科居高右手持着的魔杖，上面的光亮已经应德拉科心中所想消失。居高至肩头水平位置，“秘密显现！”。半空中空气像水纹一样荡漾开来，空气拂过德拉科的脸，吹起金色的发丝。空间扭曲着，像泛着七色光的棱镜，德拉科耳边甚至能听到轻微的嗡嗡声。 

一个白色大理石砌成的水池出现在月光下。那优雅古典的浮雕花纹德拉科昨晚头一次见的时候就觉得挺符合他审美。高度大概有俩个德拉科那么高，他走近水池，池内清泉呈现着淡蓝色，池不深，到小腿肚左右。池里没有鱼，但也不是空无一物，池底躺着无数货币。 

有纳特，有西可，以及还有加隆。因为水面波纹，规则的圆形货币在变形。德拉科昨晚投进去的金加隆现在还能看到，比起其他货币显得崭新。 

这是个许愿池，卢修斯寄往德拉科这里的书籍里有一本让他发现了这个秘密。许愿池不是固定存在在霍格沃茨禁林，毫无疑问是这里的环境能够使许愿池出现。它或许还去过法国或者什么地方。池底的货币也是许愿的人投下的。

德拉科不知道到底投多少合适，但他坚信既然是个许愿池，什么穷酸的纳特必定不会受欢迎。好在马尔福的财力足够雄厚，他的父母也绝对宠爱。 

他的零花钱只要他想，就能拿到。这点开销爸爸还不至于过问。马尔福庄园年轻的长子也是唯一的孩子德拉科·马尔福从右口袋掏出三枚金加隆。一抛，三枚金加隆划出优美的弧度， **“我的愿望跟昨天一样，让我到他身边！谁也发现不了！”**

德拉科眼前一阵昏暗他闭上了双眼，再睁开的时候自己已经身处格兰芬多宿舍，格兰芬多黄金男孩床边。 

今天他不会再像昨天一样，惊吓不已黑夜中打到了床头柜上的眼镜，使其掉在地上，又清脆一声，被自己踩了个稀巴烂。不过第二天也就是今天救世主的眼镜是好的，可能他用了修复眼镜的咒语吧。

在把眼镜踩碎后，德拉科脸色煞白，一只被困在格兰芬多宿舍的小蛇只能蹲在地上左顾右盼祈祷没有人醒来发现他，他会丢进脸面的。 

可是宿舍气氛寂静，德拉科回了回神，站起身揣摩“谁也发现不了”能到什么地步。 

现在德拉科重新站在格兰芬多宿舍的地板上。他慢慢挑起深红色的法兰绒幔帐，歪头看见哈利·波特的睡颜不由心跳加速。他轻轻的坐在床沿，哈利的侧着身子，脸朝向德拉科坐着的床沿方向。

去掉了圆框眼镜的脸更加轻柔。这是四年级的救世主，德拉科的眼睛不正常频率的眨动。 

自从去年三年级开学，德拉科就见到了稍微成长些的救世主。他的脸庞依旧稚嫩，有的时候会因为激动而变得白里透红。绿意的双眼依旧掩藏在眼睛下，可是嘴唇好像有了较大的变化，这让马尔福大吃一惊。

嘴唇总是透露着淡红色，像是吃了红色的果实一般。在思考问题的时候会咬唇，在三人组间会咧开露出傻气的笑容，德拉科着魔似得盯着他的嘴唇看。那儿肯定很软。 

三强争霸赛这样本来跟他们无关的事他都参加了，好个救世主啊！德拉科愤愤的掏出魔杖制作了徽章用以戏弄哈利。潘西说德拉科大获成功，因为哈利·波特确实因此烦恼了。德拉科感到颇为得意，在戏弄格兰芬多黄金男孩上他有一百个方法。 

在床上轻微的呼吸间德拉科蹭掉了脚上的鞋子，银色的眼睛有些发灰。他脱下斯莱特林外袍把它叠的整整齐齐放在哈利床尾。他掀开被褥一角躺了进去，床幔因为没有人阻挡重新垂下来阻挡了外面和里面的世界。外面是哈利的室友：罗恩，迪恩，西蒙和纳威。里面是格兰芬多黄金男孩哈利·波特以及他的死对头德拉科·马尔福。 

德拉科轻轻把头枕在枕头上，哈利的头顶水平位置在德拉科双眼下面。他昨天坐在波特床边愣愣的看了一个小时，期中苍白的手指轻微剐蹭了波特的脸庞随即又抽回。一个小时后他感到眼前昏暗，再睁开眼睛自己已经回到了禁林的许愿池。 

所以回去后他细细思考了要躺波特枕边的想法并且现在付之行动。

被褥下波特的温度源源不断从旁边传来，德拉科不禁挪近了些。谁能想到白天心心念念的冤家现在正在自己眼前。德拉科苍白的嘴角往上翘起一个弧度。 

德拉科举起左手把它抚上波特的脸庞。削瘦分明的手指把哈利的脸衬得颇为娇小，睡梦中的男孩嘟了嘟嘴，“疤头。”德拉科忍不住叫了一声，“疤头，嘿，我在这，你要不要跟我讲讲你是怎么智斗火龙的？”德拉科咧出一个假笑，按在波特脸庞的左手轻微掠起波特的额前碎发。 

不过他其实根本不需要听他讲他的三强争霸赛的惊险经历，他全程一场不落的在看，甚至动用了望远镜，巫师届用的那种。 

事后也从别人嘴里“偷听”了很多细节，在听到波特在迷宫里折回去救塞德里克的时候不免轻哼了一声。德拉科假笑着看着波特的睡颜，他只是因为白天跟波特少得可怜的对话 **憋得不轻** ，所以忍不住跟波特聊聊。 

波特的睡衣扣子指扣到了胸前。上面有三颗扣子是开着的。德拉科很难离开视线的看到里面的风景。 

脖颈呈现乳白色，随哈利的呼吸起伏的胸膛美好的展现在德拉科面前。德拉科不禁咽了咽口水，因为哈利的温度他已经颇感兴奋。“谁也发现不了。”，哈利肯定也包括在谁也发现不了内，但这句话的究竟到哪种程度还有待德拉科验证。被褥下，德拉科轻微环抱着哈利的腰，把较为娇小的人儿圈在怀里。 

自上而下的肆意视奸波特。 

过于贴近的身体让德拉科心里窜出一股电流直往下冲，他着迷的看着怀里的男孩。他把自己往被子里塞了塞让自己眼睛能跟波特的平行。随后他伸出他的舌头微微侧头舔上了波特左眼边的皮肤，湿热散发着热气的手头从下缓慢往上侧舔舐，银色眼睛眯着痴迷的凝视怀里的男孩。 

德拉科呼出的热气全数喷洒在哈利脸上。因为德拉科的舔舐，波特的左眼睫毛显得湿漉漉的，在红润的嘴唇衬托下显得格外招人怜爱。 

青春期萌动的孩子总是会做出幼稚的举动。德拉科紧贴着哈利，他试着腹部上下蹭动，感受到了异样的快感。在床榻上，德拉科左手紧紧搂着哈利，下身微微顶弄摩擦着，一下一下触碰哈利的身体。 

德拉科不禁喘气了起来，压在哈利腰际的手更加收紧，苍白俊秀的脸庞浮现微红，他试图把头埋在哈利肩上抑制这种喘息，但是没用，咬着下唇发出一声闷哼， 

他完全勃起了。 

少年还略为稚嫩但是已经略能展现出以后尺寸的欲望正隔着衣服戳在哈利胯间。如果床幔不是厚重的材质是轻薄透光的材质的话，就可以看到床上紧紧贴近的俩个人体，略高的人正耸动着胯部通过臆想抒发他难以言喻的情感。 

德拉科从没跟谁、没跟其他霍格沃茨的任何人有这么深刻的羁绊，从入学的一年级他们就结缘杠上了，对方拒绝自己的好友邀请自己大概一辈子都不会忘记，他脑内能让他想起就充满各种情绪，别人提起就不自主偷听的人只有波特一个。 

他的生活充斥着哈利·波特，白天也是，晚上也是。四个年头的占据实在让德拉科不能不产生奇特的感觉。 

他渴望这个人每一寸皮肤， **从骨到血的渴望** 。 

白天的嘲讽赢得的回眸和怒视已经不能满足德拉科，他需要更多的接触，某些他的朋友呆在他身边就能获取的他四年都得不到。 

德拉科在磨蹭中感受到了哈利的欲望半勃着，这让他很满意。“谁也发现不了”难道怎么样波特都不会醒来么，德拉科觉得自己现在根本不想思考这个问题，只想顾及眼前的欢愉。 

他的左手滑到哈利的臀部，肆意揉捏着，头抚开哈利的睡衣，嘴唇轻微贴在哈利右肩。他不敢咬个印在哈利肩膀上，这样明天一大早发现睡一觉多个印日子久了可能会起疑心。 

但是也很想干出在脖颈咬一口盖个戳发泄占有欲的事，所以只是轻微把嘴唇贴在上面慰藉。哈利白皙的脖子因为德拉科呼出的热气和嘴唇的碰触呈现一种粉红色。 

德拉科的喘息声在哈利的同宿舍室友的酣息声中颇为明显，因为别人是有规律的睡眠呼吸声，哈利床上的则是不规则的带着略微抽气声，像是压抑隐忍，幔帐下带着些许高昂的激动。 

“嗯，波特，哈……”德拉科的龟头吐出的液体打湿了内裤，“Can you feel it?”，他更加用力的戳蹭着哈利的身体，埋在哈利肩膀上的嘴唇呼出热气蒸的德拉科脸上冒出细汗。 

幸好他许下的愿望让谁也不会醒来，谁也不会打扰他们。今年他在霍格沃茨快车上就讥讽了魁地奇世界杯韦斯莱家能拿到顶层包厢是一辈子仅一次的事，他可不想现在看到韦斯莱那张红毛下震惊的双眼发现自己。魁地奇世界杯跟哈利·波特呆在一个包厢是个酷刑，他必须这么说。他脑内歪七八扭的在想象昏暗的包厢里波特坐在自己怀里。 

握在哈利臀瓣上的手大力度的揉捏着，德拉科感觉再这样他就要射在裤裆了，该死的救世主为什么对自己有这么大吸引力。 

德拉科及时收回了左手，把左手塞进了裤裆，稍微分开跟救世主紧贴的身体，在裤裆里疯狂的上下撸动，快感让他略微仰头眯起了眼睛。“嗯，yes，yes…”德拉科的尾音带上了些沙哑和上升的语调。 

在射精欲望来临前，他高耸起胯部往前，用左手握着龟头。床幔内，一股粘腻的白液射在了裤裆里他自己的手上。 

射精完德拉科大口大口喘息着平复，金发散落在眼前。他颤抖的把手拿出了裤裆。 

左手上沾满了白液，现在正面临没法擦拭的尴尬。他只能把左手缩在腹前，右手撑起身子踉跄的爬到床尾拿出魔杖来了个清理一新。 

随后又爬回被窝盖上被子，温暖的床内温度和发泄过欲望之后的感觉让他舒服的眯起了眼睛。 

金发斯莱特林把削尖俊美的下巴抵在哈利头顶，左手照样怀抱着波特，满足的闭上眼睛抿唇咧开一个假笑，估摸着一个小时很快就要到了。 

果然，约莫俩分钟后，再度睁眼，他站在了禁林的许愿池前。 

禁林的夜色更浓了，寒意让德拉科打了个颤。耳边不时传来不知名生物的叫声，许愿池的白色大理石边被月色浸泡的发蓝。 

“秘密消失！”眼前景象在扭曲变幻直到水纹似的空气扑面而来，再然后，眼前恢复成什么都没有的空地。这个咒语有够简单的，德拉科不忍在心里吐槽。 

德拉科转身加快了步伐，已经很晚了，他需要回去睡觉。 

翌日，魔药课的桌前哈利跟德拉科的位置正好是同张桌子相对着。哈利正低头切着那大笑药水需要的阿里奥特树的叶子。德拉科也在低头切，他略微抬头，抬眼看了看波特，随后又面无表情的移开视线回归到他的阿里奥特树叶子上。那个韦斯莱简直就像是赖皮虫，什么时候都在波特身边。德拉科又抬眼嫌恶地看了一眼罗恩。 

坩埚里熬制药水的浓烟冒起，魔药教室充斥着各种材料的气息，并不好闻。 

“波特，”斯内普教授的嗓音从哈利右斜方响起，他乌黑的眼珠瞥了一眼哈利身前，“我以为霍格沃茨的英雄切的叶子会更像样一点。没想到只有这种水准吗？” 

“咳。”德拉科咳了一声像是炫耀似得吸引斯内普教授的目光。果不其然斯内普教授的目光看到了桌子那头：“马尔福先生的就做得很好。我们伟大的霍格沃茨英雄是不是也该向别人学习学习呢？” 

哈利抬起头瞪了德拉科一眼，德拉科则抿着唇抿开一个假笑对上哈利的视线。 

我做的不错，你确实该多关注关注我是不是？ 

哈利收回视线去扒拉着刺老儿的毛，那也是大笑药水需要的材料。他可不想含糊，如果大笑药水熬制不当，会造成歇斯底里的狂躁或无法平复的悲伤。 

他确实有些躁动，虽说不是歇斯底里的狂躁这种程度。对面这个金发斯莱特林一而再再而三的挑衅自己，他们就像水与火一样不能相容。 

几乎所有人都洋溢在霍格沃茨取得五年一次的三强争霸赛的冠军的喜悦里，可是德拉科·马尔福好像除外。他对自己的恶意好像没有减少，该讥讽讥讽，该下课后堵他就堵他，哈利几乎要怀疑这个人是不是被人灌了憎恨魔药了。 

在德拉科举手交出大笑药水的时候，哈利的视线又飘到了对方身上。他洋洋得意的盯着自己，假笑越发加深。有什么了不起，哈利挪开了自己的视线，试图不去看那张白皙的脸庞。 

哈利拒绝了别人提出的签名要求，五年一次以及霍格沃茨取胜使得爱校的学生想留一个哈利·波特的签名。或者这些学生有集邮的习惯，哈利胡乱的想着，把每个有名的学生的签名都收集起来。 

可哈利不想做个给人签名的人，二年级的哈洛特给他留下了极深的印象。平时吹的天花乱坠，关键时刻学生都面临生命危急，他却扭头想跑，真难为罗恩妈妈那么迷恋他。 

在哈利拒绝了对方签名要求的时候，对方眼神淡了淡，之后又眼神坚定双手郑重的用力握了握哈利右手，使后方桌子的德拉科·马尔福莫名其妙咳了一声，说自己会继续支持救世主，不要放弃前进。前进？前什么进啊，霍格沃茨就是他家，他现在可没想过要去哪。 

夜晚的再次降临让德拉科有些兴奋。 

可是他今天不打算去许愿池，因为其实今早早饭时看到波特，德拉科破天荒移开自己视线不再看他，脸微红，不自在的把手放在颈部。再说许愿池也跑不了，少一天去也不是不行。 

德拉科的手指心不在焉的翻弄着大腿上的书籍，此时斯莱特林休息室只有略微学生拿羽毛笔写字和翻书的声音。 

从那本书籍里看到许愿池只是实现一般咒语能做到的事，类似宏伟目标等就无法实现。投以货币获得便利的帮助，总的来说不亏。 

“draco！”一个尖细女声出现并落坐在黑色真皮沙发上，也就是他旁边。“draco，布雷斯说你昨天夜晚出去了，很晚才回来，你去哪了？”潘西毫不掩饰关心的语气。 

“我有些事情， **私事** 。”德拉科简洁的回答，忽然发现一用力不小心把膝盖上书籍的一页一半撕了下来。 

“晚上偷跑出去会给院扣分。”潘西看着德拉科掏出魔杖把书籍复原了，“那些格兰芬多就爱这么干。” 

“不过draco就算夜游也没有被发现好厉害！”潘西夸张的用尖细的声音贯彻整个斯莱特林休息室，扎比尼曾说过她像个溺爱孩子的妈妈。 

“说到格兰芬多，draco你还记得舞会的时候哈利·波特就那么堂而皇之的出现在大家眼前跳开场舞么？我打赌他那个时候巴不得大家都看他。” 

“yeah，他的舞步真是不够看。”德拉科搭腔。跟我多跳跳我保证教导的成为舞会的焦点。虽说不教导，自己的视线也想被鱼钩勾到了似得全程被哈利·波特这个渔夫拉扯着。 

就连垂头丧气的坐在一旁的座位注视大家跳舞，德拉科都透过跟德姆斯特丹的人聊天偷偷观察。把手中饮品引尽，喉咙 **不甘地** 上下移动。 

“看看他那身礼服长跑吧，他就这么喜欢吸引大家的目光吗！”潘西讥笑着，扭头看向德拉科，后半句引用了德拉科平时的说辞。 

“根本不入眼。”德拉科咬着牙说，对上潘西的视线一挑眉。斯莱特林休息室浓郁的暗绿色涂满了视线，因为在湖底，你有的时候能听到外面“咕咚”的水泡声。 

快到睡觉时间了，德拉科也起身准备回宿舍。扎比尼莫名像个打小报告的讨厌鬼，操他妈的。

我去哪也要别人管么。

那个叫埃尔维斯的赫奇帕奇怎么得罪你了，扎比尼白天还问。

你叫高尔克拉布打了人家一顿。

操你妈的扎比尼。

以后可以等着大家都差不多睡着了我再动身，德拉科·马尔福每晚莫名夜游？他毫不怀疑有人会因为这个看他笑话。德拉科不想承认波特特别，他向来讨厌救世主总能从人群中脱颖而出，比如去个书店就能登报。

可是现在的事实就是哈利•波特更加特别更加耀眼了。 

在宿舍内扎比尼莫名其妙受到了德拉科一眼瞪视，之后大家都就寝了。德拉科把右手的戒指拨下放在床头，这是一种发自自然的仪式感。 

夜色像浸了油的纸，床上的铂金脑袋没法克制的对着空气抿开假笑。 

疤头在我怀里的感觉真好。疤头的腰摸上去怎么这么舒服。疤头不戴那个丑不拉几的眼镜挺好看的。 

我是不是被喂了什么魔药，我觉得自己还没摸够。我应该先￥%&*再#￥&*/-…德拉科的脑袋里混乱的想着，不一会一年级的哈利跳出来跟他说喜欢他整齐一丝不染的袍子，一会三年级的哈利跳出来说他不跟他一起骑上巴克比克他本人也不骑上去，笑容几乎抿到不能再抿的地步。 

臆想使德拉科真实的发出一声嗤笑。扎比尼骤然转身看着马尔福的床外，略半分钟，又扭头转回去躺下。 

这是德拉科晚上的固定节目，脑内思考关于哈利·波特的一切。 

被家养小精灵收拾的干干净净的斯莱特林宿舍此时出现了学生均匀的呼吸声，不久德拉科也闭上了他灰蓝色的眼睛加入其中。 

德拉科的额前渐渐冒出了细汗，许是被子捂得太紧。 

梦里如搅混的调色盘，粘腻又混杂且不具备逻辑。他先是梦到绿色眼睛的布拉克还有金发褐瞳的诺特，再是斯内普教授跟费尔奇拉着手转圈圈，紧接着一片昏暗后看到了盥洗室的天花板，他来到了盥洗室。 

德拉科把那个黑发少年摁在隔间，无视对方微弱的请求，急不可耐的撕扯他的衣服。他舔弄着他的俩颗樱桃，对方被刺激的生理泪水泛出。德拉科的手在身上游走搓捏，他们的性器在赤裸的空气中磨蹭抚慰。德拉科进入了他，他在德拉科的顶弄里晃动。那双绿色眼睛充满 **情欲** 的看着自己，被顶的淫水直流还在请求自己给予更多。 

清晨斯莱特林宿舍不会传来清脆的鸟鸣，但是会有同学互相帮忙叫醒。 

眼前模糊的景象慢慢聚焦至完全清楚，德拉科坐起身伸了个懒腰。他少年的体力使得他现在精力充沛不至于在早上会因为没睡够而抱怨。 

等他走入斯莱特林休息室的时候，高尔和克拉布已经在等他。他可不想自己起来了还要坐在沙发上等这俩个家伙慢悠悠的起床，所以一年级的时候就跟他们强调了。他们再百般不愿意也不想违背德拉科的意思，只好稍稍早起些，到礼堂吃早餐的时候多吃些算是给自己的补偿。 

高尔和克拉布像俩座肉山自动走到德拉科身后跟随他走出休息室。 

一场魔咒课结束，他跟身后的高尔克拉布以及身边的潘西一起穿梭在霍格沃茨四楼的走廊里。皮鞋踩在地板上的声音开始变得缓慢。德拉科很想不去注意旁边靠墙站着的女孩子的声音，但他做不到。 

“看看我做的魔法玩偶。我做了个哈利·波特。他可真可爱。”女声的尾音有些发嗲。 

另个女声：“他在向我鞠躬！好可爱。” 

德拉科忍不住回头了，他回头站在原地，不屑的看着女孩手中的会动的魔法人偶。那个人偶看样子分量很轻，站在其中一个女孩子手掌上。人偶把左手反手置于后腰，右手轻轻五指并拢靠在胸前对对面的另个女孩微微鞠躬。 

哼，德拉科不免嗤之以鼻，廉价的东西，估计做不了几个动作。他把手揣进兜里，侧身假装跟潘西说话实则打量那个人偶。“这种玩意，”潘西侧身倾听德拉科要说什么，“我三岁前就不玩了！我爸爸很早的时候，在我一岁都会买最好的魔法玩偶给我。”

对上潘西的视线，俩人发出恶意的笑声。身后高尔克拉布也在努力附和的笑着。 

那个哈利·波特人偶穿的小衣服是今年舞会那个人的打扮。一身礼服长袍到脚，白色的领结乖巧的戴在颈脖出。 

忽然德拉科眼里闪过一丝精光，他眨了眨眼睛定神。他似乎激动不已的拿揣在兜里的左手的胳膊戳戳旁边的克拉布，“哈，天呐！你们看。那个人偶长袍内内衬的纽扣只有俩颗。”

德拉科显得兴奋极了，假笑着：

“哈利·波特那天明明内衬有三颗纽扣！ **是三颗！** ” 

克拉布显得仓皇不已，他不明白要说什么。高尔和潘西也愣在原地。 

德拉科脸上依然挂着假笑，没注意到自己说出的话又多么令人吃惊。那边的俩个女孩似乎也感受到了他们的视线。 

在那个女孩用手按了按人偶的镜片，人偶变得不动的时候，德拉科：“我就说那是个劣质玩意儿，它根本不还原。”德拉科眼里闪着恶意的光芒。 

女孩把不动的哈利·波特人偶塞回兜里，挽着另个女孩狐疑的看了德拉科这边一眼就走了。 

其他三人还是没有发表任何意见，潘西首先打破了沉默：“连这都能发现，draco你好厉害。”高尔毫不怀疑潘西想顺便揉一揉马尔福金色的脑袋。 

德拉科大摇大摆的离开对那个救世主的“ **恶** ”意现场。 

晚上德拉科静等室友睡着，就自行坐起身来。他一颗颗解开睡衣的扣子，套回巫师袍。他可没打算穿着床上的睡衣行走在霍格沃茨，那样的行径不够优雅。 

在床上穿好袍子后，他又爬到床另一侧拨开幔帐，从床头柜拿到他的戒指，再钻到床上戴上，他要去见的是重要的人。 

趁着夜色行走在霍格沃茨是德拉科以前从没有的体验。德拉科提心吊胆的祈祷不会有哪个教授突然出现在走廊拐角，一颗心七上八下的跳着。双手握着自己的魔杖置于胸前，上面只点着微弱能看清前方一点路的光芒，他可不想听画像瞎嚷嚷。 

如果因为自己想去许愿池而夜游被抓住，那会给斯莱特林扣分自己也无法接受。在期末学院杯看欢喜沸腾的格兰芬多简直是一种酷刑。 

他的皮鞋重新踏上了草地，他试着平复自己心情但是没用。边走边摸了摸口袋，里面安分的躺着三枚加隆。 

在禁林里的那片空地，一声略为颤抖的“秘密显现”，空气如水面，波纹荡漾开来。空间扭曲着，像泛着七色光的棱镜，一个白色大理石砌成的许愿池出现在眼前。 

**“让我到他身边！谁也发现不了！** ”三枚加隆沉入池底。 

再睁眼，他又站在了哈利的床边。他急切的拨开床幔，膝盖抵上床榻，迫不及待的解着自己巫师外袍的扣子。他憋太久了，整整一天了！ 

斯莱特林袍子被叠好放在哈利床尾，只剩衬衣和完好的裤子的德拉科钻进了被窝。“波特，波特。”他像是确认一般喊着对方的名字，随后紧缩的眉头又舒展开来，一声嗤笑：“你想切阿里奥特树叶子可以开问问我啊。”德拉科把自己挪近了些：“问问我，波特，问问我。我可以教你怎么切。” 

他今天似乎没打算以手搭对方腰上侧躺的姿势。他撑起俩只手，腿张开跨步把波特揽在身下。现在侧躺着熟睡的哈利完全笼罩在德拉科身下， 

德拉科用手肘撑在两侧使自己离救世主更近。 

呼一口气就能洒在哈利耳朵里，德拉科对这个距离很满意。他开始打量波特的脸庞，眼睛贪婪的流连在救世主长长的睫毛和看上去很好吃的嘴唇上。 

他侧起身，空出左手慢慢把救世主从侧躺压到平躺，救世主的脑袋随转动晃了晃但是没有醒。德拉科再重新笼罩在上面。 

“你希望我亲亲你么。”德拉科声音轻的像是在说给自己听。 

身下的男孩没有给自己回答，德拉科却自顾痴痴的笑了。德拉科渐渐把俯下脑袋，因为鼻梁的阻挡，他略向右倾斜了脑袋，亲到了救世主的嘴唇。 

嘴唇磨蹭的感觉没带给德拉科更多快感，他迫切需要更多的接触。他倾斜的脑袋慢慢磨蹭着，他开始试着轻启嘴唇去轻轻吮吸救世主的俩瓣嘴唇。 

被褥下衣服摩擦发出轻微的声音，德拉科抽出按在左侧的手肘，这使他完全失去支柱直接贴身压在哈利身上。德拉科的左手钳住哈利的下巴使熟睡中的人儿嘴唇微张，德拉科的嘴唇贴上去像是吃着美味的东西一样吮吸并伸出舌头轻微舔舐对方的唇瓣。

因为欲望得到抒发，德拉科在唇齿间发出欢愉的喘息。但是还是远远不够，德拉科像是跌进了一片不见底的湖。

趁着夜色潜入的少年又在一个小时后悄然回去。

接下来的俩周，德拉科像上了瘾。

他像是被爱神魅惑的少年，即使白天因此而注意力不能集中也执着的在夜晚渴求那个人的温度。

发狂似的蹭弄那个黑发少年，衣服被浸染了色情的暖意。

埋在救世主睡衣上嗅着对方的气息一遍接一遍，直至眼泪打湿对方的睡衣，不是悲伤，而是一种触碰到自己肮脏欲望想要颤抖，甚至整个晚上就这么过去了。

**“让我到他身边，谁也发现不了！”** 德拉科做梦都在说这句话并且诡异的发出梦魇的笑声成功惊醒睡眠浅的扎比尼。

“马尔福！”那个人的声音从德拉科背后朦朦胧胧的传出。

他在叫我？

“怎么了，波特。”德拉科缓慢的转身。

不是因为他想缓缓转身以表蔑视，是因为持续睡眠不足抽干了他的精神。

“你眼下乌黑很严重，你知道吗？”波特对上德拉科的脸仿佛被吓了一跳。

“哦——”德拉科拖着腔调回应，“那又怎样？”

**能天天抱你，那又怎样？**

“你可能要去庞弗雷夫人那看看，虽说我很想给打青你眼睛的人一百金加隆。”

“哼，有钱是不是。”除了你每晚的陪伴，没人能消除它，我想吞噬嚼碎你的一切。

救世主注意到马尔福的情绪有些低落，走近了一步。

把手抚在马尔福脸颊，“在我下次在魁地奇比赛打败你之前好好活着吧。”

德拉科神情一愣，肩膀颤抖，哈利注意到他紧握的拳头和额前暴起的青筋，像是在隐忍什么，他状态看来真的不是很好。

德拉科抿开假笑，顺手勾起波特要放下的手：“当然。”

当然，没有人能阻止我触碰你。


End file.
